epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Epicnail/Pac-Man vs Michael Jackson
Pacman vs Michael Jackson is the first installment of Epic Rap Battles of Histttory (original name do not steal). It features pill-popping video game mascot, Pac-Man, rapping against pill-popping pop artist, Michael Jackson. It was released May 20, 2015. Cast Pacman as himself Michael Jackson as himself This cover created by Jella beat Lyrics 'Pac-Man:' It's me, the OG of Namco, reigning supreme This schnook's a crooked crook who looks like cookies and creme I took hold of the scene, back in the 1980s And I'm still remaining, you're fading away in your grave, please I'm sure you're used to getting beat and Beating it to children But watch me chillin, bout to eat, defeat another villain You can't best my relics or ingest as many pellets You're jealous I eat a whole maze and still have room for melons I eat ghosts three times your size, so you should back off Or lean forty five more degrees and suck my pac rocks Pac rocka, snack on ya like wakka wakka Making fat stacks with no hands; Waka Flocka 'Michael Jackson:' Yow! I'm not gonna listen to you talk Ball of cheese, yet can't do the moonwalk I've got shots, ah, you've got dots and fruit Eating disorder, couldn't stop if you wanted to I'm going golden and platinum in postmortem While Pacman's become the poster child for boredom Mario Party and Kart crappy copies, but most of all Your voice in Pac Man World 3 is the only thing more horrible (ooh!) My game is rated highly, acclaimed by many magazines I ruled the 80s scene, you're raging. Hey, no need to hate on me Battling me's suicide, you're as foolish a ghoul as Clyde You'll be losing numerous lives, because it's Thriller tonight 'Pac-Man:' You're sloppy; a moonwalking zombie couldn't stop me You skin swapped bitch, I've already copped a monopoly I'm a icon, a mascot, relaxing with Mario You need to catch up, but oh god, don't try cardio 'Michael Jackson:' Don't need to catch up when I've risen above Snacking on spheres for over 35 years is enough You're even staler than Sega (heya) you're looking Bad Just a no name Namco mascot who's a thing of the past Scrapped Lyrics 'Michael Jackson:' Your games flop, from console to portable Critically hated, pitiful, outdated, unaffordable - The hell's with you? You think a bell is a fruit? Poll Who won? Pac-Man Michael Jackson Trivia General *This is the first battle to have rappers. **This is also the first fist battle *This is the first battle to have a black guy **He is also a white guy *This is the first battle to feature two naked dudes **They are naked when they take their clothes off to shower Production *It is the first battle to be made Continuity *It is the first time a character appears on a cover Errors *There are none this battle is perfect :))))))) Related videos File:Tupac Conspiracy Category:Blog posts